


beat the clock

by darkcity



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcity/pseuds/darkcity
Summary: Dean swears this usually never happens.





	beat the clock

The thing is, Dean and Finn are almost never on the same roster at the same time. And Dean considers this a tragedy, really, because they have so many friends in common, and Finn seems like a really nice guy, and he’s got those crazy abs and the nicest ass Dean has ever seen, and okay. 

Maybe Dean just really wants to fuck him. 

But hey, who doesn’t? And it’s his God-given right to at _least_ shoot his shot(he's pretty sure that's in the Bible), so he’s allowed to be pissed that the fuckin’ powers that be or whatever won’t let him.

But now Dean’s back, and they’re both on Raw, so he’s determined to charm Finn's pants off as quickly as possible before the universe decides to get one of them injured or sent to Smackdown or something.

He doesn't plan anything fancy, just talks Seth into arranging a night out, ‘cause he knows him and Finn are all buddy-buddy nowadays, and then follows up about seven more times to make sure Finn's definitely going. He can tell Seth is confused by his behavior, and Dean would have no problem explaining the situation(AKA his boner), but Seth must be pretty used to Dean's antics by now because he doesn't even bother to ask.

—

When Dean gets to the bar, he immediately scans the crowd for Finn, finding him sat next to Seth, thank god, and walking over, pretending to have something to say to his favorite unknowing wingman. Finn joins their conversation naturally, and Dean slowly shifts his full attention to the Irishman, subtly turning his back to Seth.

Eventually, Seth gets up to go piss — or maybe he just catches on to what’s happening, but let's be real, his overactive bladder is a little more well-known than his powers of observation. Dean slides into the vacated seat like a vulture.

He lays the charm on thick then, flashing his dimples ‘cause he knows people eat that shit up, leaning into Finn’s space and letting his jokes get progressively raunchier. Finn’s all smiles and giggles, which, yeah, he kinda always is, but there’s a spark in his eyes and a flush on his cheeks that tells Dean he might have something to work with here.

And then at one point, Finn takes a pull from his beer, and he holds Dean’s gaze over the bottle as he swallows, and still holds it as he licks his lips after and... Yeah, Dean is totally getting laid tonight.

—

They leave the bar together, and Dean catches Seth's questioning look on his way out so he throws him a wink, which just seems to confuse Seth even more. _Unbelievable_. Dean just rolls his eyes and ushers Finn out.

Dean doesn't even have to ask Finn back to his room. Finn just follows him all the way there, and Dean happily lets him in.

He offers Finn a drink — just to be courteous, really, so when Finn thankfully says no, Dean pretty much instantly crowds him against the wall, hands cradling his hips. He leans forward 'til their mouths are inches apart.

“This okay?” He breathes out.

Finn just hooks a hand around Dean’s neck and draws him in, and the kiss remains sweet for all of three seconds before it’s all tongue and teeth.

Things move quickly from there, because as much as Dean could probably spend hours slowly stripping Finn and kissing every inch of newly exposed skin, he’s kinda more eager to just get them both naked.

They writhe around in the bed once all their clothes are off, groping and licking and biting, and Dean pulls Finn on top of him just so he can get his hands on that perfect ass. Dean knows it’s only been a few minutes since they got into the room, but he’s already hard as a rock and could probably come from this alone, Finn’s ass in his hands and breathy moans in his ears. That thought brings a sense of urgency, though, so he painstakingly moves one hand to Finn’s chest to gently push him up. He looks up at Finn’s shiny, slack mouth and bright blue-green eyes — _Jesus he’s pretty_ — and pitches his voice low.

“What do you want, baby?” Finn’s eyes light up, looking from Dean’s eyes to his mouth to his chest, like he doesn’t know where to begin. Dean gives his ass a squeeze, can’t help it really, and trails the other hand down Finn’s front. “Anything, c’mon." His fingers skate along Finn's abs. "Fuck, literally anything.”

Finn dips down to nip at Dean’s bottom lip, and then breathes into his mouth, “fuck me,” and yup, that’s it, Dean is officially the luckiest man on Earth.

—

He takes his time opening up Finn, partially to make this as good as possible for the other man, but mostly because he’s a little more wound up than usual, and he kinda needs some time to cool down.

But of course Finn getting fingered is one of the sexiest things Dean’s ever been fortunate enough to see — all lip-biting and arching and moaning — so maybe it’s not helping his dick calm down as much as he thought it might.

In any case, he’s up to three now, and soon enough Finn grabs onto his arms and meets his gaze.

“You ready, babe?”

Finn nods, eyes hooded and dark, and he kinda seems too dazed for words and _hell yeah_ , Dean did that.

Dean grabs a condom and more lube, getting himself ready. He hooks one of Finn’s legs over his shoulders, and the other settles at his hip.

The second he gets inside Finn, two thoughts hit his mind simultaneously. One is _oh fuck yes_ and the other, less fortunate one is _oh fuck I’m gonna come_. He holds his breath and settles into Finn, staying as still as possible. But it’s not long enough before Finn’s shifting and telling him to move, so Dean grits his teeth and starts thrusting and-

—

“Did you-”

“It’s just been a while!” Dean blurts out before Finn can even finish his thought. He can’t remember the last time he was so embarrassed, and he can’t stop his dumb mouth from forming excuses. “And you’re like, crazy hot, okay? And I didn’t think you’d actually let me _fuck you_ , man, and I swear, this _never_ happens to me-”

“ _Dean_.” Finn’s staring at him, and Dean finally shuts his stupid mouth up.

He takes a deep breath, pushing past the excruciating embarrassment in an attempt to seem like an actual adult.

“... Sorry. Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I really am sorry.”

Dean braces himself for laughter or disdain, but Finn just smiles sweetly, and Jesus Christ, Dean is not worthy of this man.

“It’s all right. It happens to everyone.” Dean’s 90% sure it’s never happened to Finn — at least not past age 17 — but now that he thinks about it, he wouldn't be surprised if it’s happened to a good number of guys Finn’s slept with. Finn kinda has that effect.

Evidently.

“Not _me_ though!” he insists.

Finn laughs a little at that, and the movement rocks Dean’s dick a bit and oh yeah, that’s still in there. He pulls away and ties off the condom and actually makes the throw into the trash bin, so at least he’s still competent at _some_ things. He sighs. “I really fucked this up. I’m sorry.” 

He looks down at Finn, waiting to be shoved off or asked politely to leave, but Finn just runs his hands over Dean’s back, pulling Dean’s body closer to his.

“It’s not a big deal, honestly. I’m flattered.” Finn might literally be the best person in the world. “But can you _please_ get me off now? Getting a bit desperate here.” He realizes then that he's been so wrapped up in his own shame he forgot about the very hard cock now pressing into his abs, and he’s kinda stunned that Finn’s actually going to let him touch him again.

“Oh. Um. Yes. Fuck yes. Absolutely,” he responds eloquently.

Finn chuckles and leans back, putting his whole ridiculous body on display again, and Dean prepares to make him come so hard he forgets that Dean blew it like a fucking teenager.

—

He trails kisses down Finn’s neck, and when he can feel Finn’s hips shifting up against him, he reaches down to take his cock into his hand. But he’s not gonna waste this golden opportunity on a fucking handjob, so he keeps his grip loose while his mouth travels down Finn’s body.

Dean stops at his chest to kiss and lick at a nipple, and Finn makes some pretty incredible noises at that, so he does it to the other one too before mouthing down those insane abs.

He takes his hand off Finn’s dick so he can slide his fingers into him. They go in easy, and he hears Finn gasp as he starts thrusting and twisting them, and then he’s hooking Finn's thighs over his shoulders and taking his cock into his mouth.

Finn moans real nice at that, and okay, maybe this didn't turn out so bad. Really, he should be counting his lucky stars that Finn didn’t just laugh at him before walking out and finding someone else to finish the job (knowing his luck, it'd probably be _Seth_ , and that's... Actually, that’s, hmm-... Okay okay, a thought for another time).

At least he still gets to see Finn squirm around and hear all the insanely hot noises he makes, and the feeling of Finn’s thighs around his head is pretty great too. And yeah, he will almost definitely never get Finn into his bed again, but if nothing else, he's getting a ton of spank bank material tonight. 

Dean stops soothing his ego to focus on giving the best blowjob of his life while also simultaneously giving the best fingering of his life. He’s trying his damnedest to hit Finn’s prostate — he thinks he’s gotten it a few times, by the way Finn’s clenched and whimpered — but it’s really not as easy as people make it seem, and he’s a bit out of practice here.

He’s hoping his lack of finesse is overshadowed by the fact that he’s blowing him like a champ. He keeps up his rhythm 'til his jaw starts to ache, and then keeps going anyway, because fuck his jaw.

He runs his free hand over Finn’s torso, pinching one of his nipples before he rakes his nails down the 58 abs there. Finn whines at that so Dean does it a few more times, and then breathes through his nose and takes Finn’s dick down as far as he can manage. Finn gasps his name out, arching his back and moaning all high pitched and needy, and Dean is seriously jerking off to this for the rest of his life.

His fingers pick up their pace, and he swallows around Finn’s cock, keeping it there as long as he can before finally pulling off, his hand taking over for him while he gets his breath back. He bites and licks at Finn’s hips and when he looks up, Finn’s lust blown eyes are staring right at him. Dean smirks with the unearned confidence of someone who can fuck for longer than 30 seconds.

“Come on, baby.” His voice is all low and gravelly, and he holds Finn’s gaze. “I wanna taste you.”

Finn’s eyes shut at that, and when Dean gets his mouth back on him his head falls back on the pillow and his back curves up. Dean bobs his head quickly, trying to match the pace of his fingers, and he can tell Finn’s close by the way he's keening and flexing his thighs around his shoulders.

Dean angles his fingers a little, and he must have found that elusive spot again, because Finn's hands fly to Dean’s head as he arches up, and then he’s coming into Dean’s mouth, clenching all over and letting out a string of moans(and Dean thinks he heard his name somewhere in there, which, _nice_ ). He swallows as much as he can and then pulls back to lick up the rest, fingering Finn through it until the convulsions stop and Finn’s whimpers taper off.

He pulls his fingers out gently, wiping them on the sheets before crawling up Finn’s body and dipping down for a kiss, just a little peck ‘cause he’s not too sure how the guy feels about tasting his own come. Finn’s eyes are all glassy and hooded. He looks spent and, more importantly, _satisfied_.

They smile at each other like a couple of saps for a hot second before Dean slaps Finn’s hip lightly and hops out of the bed.

“Shower,” he explains.

He’s expecting Finn to take that opportunity to bounce without any awkward goodbyes, so he’s pretty surprised when the other man stands and follows him right into the bathroom. 

Man, this night just keeps getting better.

Well. It did kinda start on a low note.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry the pacing here is an absolute nightmare, but the idea of dean ambrose blowing his load too fast was just too important to be hindered by the fact that i've never written a fic in my life and i don't really know how to. be gentle with me


End file.
